


Pulling Me Under

by lolabuckleys



Series: Pulling Me Under [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Miranda POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolabuckleys/pseuds/lolabuckleys
Summary: Miranda tells how she fell in love with Andrea.*Based on the song "Pulling Me Under" by Kevin Garrett





	Pulling Me Under

i.

 

In that moment I understood, the looks, the slightests touches She was a hard working woman, of course being who i am is necessary for the job, but there was someting else. She didn't idolized me like any of those other silly girls, for christ's sake, she didn't even know who i was.  
I should figure it out when those pools of chocolate would stare at me more than appropriate, my judment failed me and yet i wonder what would happen if i just left be persuaded by the temptation.  
The thought of it made me tremble, because i knew deep down i felt something for her too. Something intagible, i couldn't name it, which made me neurotic because how on earth could an editor in chief of one the most prestigious magazines not be able to give a meaningful insight or a proper word for that brief moment that they were sharing. I felt the resistance running through my body as she touched my small back.  
In that brief moment i looked at her and hold her hand, she looked shocked but somehow relief. I knew that i wasn't gonna be able to stop those butterflies flying that were residing in my stomach and by god i wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway thanks for reading, keep in mind english is not my maternal language.  
> Part II is already being worked on, probably this week i'll post it  
> I also have a few poems published here: https://hellopoetry.com/nat_/


End file.
